The Call of Destiny
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: This is a series for those who have always loved Season One. It's meant to be a type of extension of Season One. I've just uploaded Chapter 7, Reunited. PLEASE read and review!
1. The Child Queen

Yolei Izumi: Hello, all. Once more, I am here greeting you as you prepare to read another one of my fanfics. This time I have Kari and TK here to read the disclaimer. You ready guys? ::turns expectantly to her left where Kari and TK are standing::

Kari: Yes, thank you, Yolei. This fanfic takes place directly after Season One, when TK and I are still just little kids and I have yet to put up with the likes of Davis.

TK: ::nods:: Yolei Izumi does not own Digimon. It belongs to Saban and ultimately to Toei Entertainment.

Kari: She writes fanfics in her spare time for fun. She gains no profit from any of this.

TK: ::triumphantly holds up Kari's camera which he'd been working on unlatching while she was doing the disclaimer:: I got the camera! ::runs off::

::Yolei Izumi and Kari both stare blankly in the direction TK took off in, blinking occasionally. After a few moments, TK returns and stares blankly back::

TK: You're not going to chase me and make me give it back?

Kari: TK, I've got, like, twenty of those back home.

TK: Oh… ::hangs his head in defeat and places the camera in Kari's outstretched hand::

Kari: ::puts the camera back around her neck:: And just for trying that stunt, I'm taking your hat. ::snatches TK's hat and places it on her own head::

TK: ::sighs and continues to hang his head:: I've been de-hatted…

Yolei Izumi: Oh, don't worry, TK. Here. You can wear mine. ::walks over to TK and places her own hat on his head. Her hat is a maroon, sorta shimery fabriced version of TK's decorated with a silver, glittery oval patch with the word "Goddess" stitched on it in blue thread::

TK: ::glances up at the new hat:: It's just not the same…

Yolei Izumi: Well, you guys go ahead and read the fanfic, and I'm going to try to cheer up TK::

***** 

****

The Call of Destiny

Yolei Izumi

****

Chapter 1: The Child Queen

The large room was quiet, it's stone walls slightly moist with condensation. Cool air drifted in the open windows, causing the long, pink, tapestry-like curtains to softly rustle. The Crest of Light was embroidered on each one. A large door sealed the room from outside contact.

The soft sound of footsteps began to echo from the door. The noise slowly became louder until the large door began to open, reintroducing the room to the hallway, which connected it to the rest of the castle. The doors clanged as they opened, revealing a small child, little more than eight. The girl's hair was a dull brown and softly fell around her face. Her eyes were mahogany, filled with love and sympathy. Most striking of all was her tiny smile. Warm, almost glowing, yet amazingly humble. She was dresses in a light pink robe and a small white-stoned tiara. She slowly closed her eyes and refocused her gaze on the small green creature beside her.

"Is there anything we can do for you, your Majesty? You've done so much for us, its only right to repay you."

The child smiled down at the creature," No, Numemon, there's nothing I need. Besides, there's no need to repay me. I only wish I could help more."

The Numemon bowed," You truly are an angel, Queen Kari."

Kari giggled as her eyes lit up," I try." She nodded and the Numemon left. She watched a moment as it departed and turned back to enter the room.

"Hello, your Majesty."

Kari smiled as she turned to face her friend," TK, you don't have to call me that."

"That's what they call you," TK said, gesturing down the hallway, referring to the creatures of the Digital World.

Kari sighed," You know I wish they wouldn't, but they insist." She wandered into the room, TK close behind her. The girl shrugged off her pink robe and laid it on a table beside her small throne, gently placing the tiara on top of it. The robe was hot and itchy, and the tiara felt strange on her head. She wore them only to please the Digimon, who insisted on treating her like royalty.

"Then I'll just call you Kari. Okay, Kari?" the little boy smiled.

Kari turned to face him. He still wore his green jacket and hat of the same color with the single blue jewel. She smiled warmly at him as she picked up her light pink handkerchief," I'd like that. Thanks, TK." Kari tied the handkerchief around her neck and smiled, satisfied with her simple yellow shirt and pink shorts. They were much more comfortable than that robe. She watched as TK walked to one of the windows and gazed out, his blue eyes encased in a thoughtful trance.

"Hey, Kari?"

"Yeah, TK?"

"What are we going to do now that the Numemon are okay?"

Kari stood and joined TK at the window," I don't know. We'll just help whoever needs help next."

The two children gazed quietly out the window. They could clearly view a large dome of stone that peaked above the trees. An orange, sun-like figure was engraved on the top. This was the temple of Courage. Kari had a temple constructed for each crest. She'd seen to it that the temple of Courage was clearly viewed from her throne room and bedroom. Next, much farther down, was the temple of Friendship. It was framed perfectly by the window of TK's bedroom. Next was the temple of Reliability, then Sincerity, Knowledge, Love, and back to Courage again. The six temples formed a circle around Kari's palace. Each had a fully colored crest engraved on its dome, dotting the lush Digiworld jungle with gorgeous shapes and color. They were a beautiful sight, especially when viewed from above, which was exactly what was being done at that moment. A dark mass of figures hovered over the castle, gazing down upon it. All it appeared to be was a body of black, but any creature that came even remotely near it could tell – it was a mass of pure evil.

***** 

::Yolei Izumi, Kari, and TK are all siting on Yolei Izumi's purple couch. Kari is still wearing TK's hat, TK's still wearing Yolei Izumi's "Goddess" bucket hat, and Yolei Izumi has fetched a black bucket hat from somewhere. TK has cheered up a bit and seems to have forgotten about being "de-hatted"::

Kari: Omigod! It's gonna get us, and we're both gonna die!!

TK: What? ::appears a little shaken:: Kari, we've read the next few chapters, and we don't die…

Kari: Yeah, I know. I was just kidding…

Yolei Izumi: That reminds me… TK and Kari have read the next few chapters, but I have to receive at least ten reviews before I even consider posting Chapter Two!

TK: ::leans towards Kari:: She's getting kind of harsh about this review thing, isn't she?

Yolei Izumi: I don't' think it's all that much to ask. You just review it, and I keep writing for you, okay? Simple enough! So, until next time, Sayonara!


	2. Searching

****

The Call of Destiny

Yolei Izumi

****

Chapter 2: Searching

The sound of rapidly clacking computer keys filled the room as Izzy intently worked at his laptop. The other Digidestined lounged about in the room, all keeping a solemn silence as they listened to Izzy work.

"I've thoroughly analyzed the North, Northeast, and East areas of Japan… Nothing." Izzy continued skillfully keying in commands, never losing the determined look on his face.

****

Sora sat in the large sill of the computer lab's window, the side of her head resting on the window as she silently eyed the outside. Joe, who was sitting quietly at the table, reluctantly lifted his pencil and drew lines though the words "North," "Northeast," and "East" on the paper before him. Mimi sat on the table in front of him, solemnly braiding, unbraiding, and rebraiding random locks of her hair. Tai sat on the floor, hugging his knees and staring at his sneakers. Matt sat in a chair facing the open floor. His foot was in a second chair beside him and he rested his chin on his hands, which were clasped over his knee. His violet eyes stared blankly into the void, revealing nothing. His mind was elsewhere, nowhere near here.

*~*~*

"TK, you can't go!"

The tiny blond boy looked up at his brother," Kari can't go alone. I've gotta protect her."

"Takeru! It's too dangerous!" Matt screamed, terror building in his heart.

Kari stepped though the wavering wall of color that stood before them. TK smiled," I can take care of myself, remember?" The innocent little boy stepped into the wall, disappearing form their line of view.

"TK! No! I'll never see you again! TK!" Matt launched himself at the wall and hit against it solidly. He fell back and looked up as the gate swirled and began to disappear. Matt's violet eyes widened and began to waver slightly as they filled with tears. Slamming his fist into the ground, tears ran down Matt's cheeks as he called out his brother's name.

*~*~*

"Nooo!" Matt howled, falling to the floor. 

The other digidestined looked up alarmed. Matt was curled up on the floor, his hands grasping the back of his head as he softly sobbed into the carpet. The others calmed a little. They knew he'd be fine in a few minutes. He just needed to get some of it out of his system.

Izzy swiveled his chair around to face the others," I've checked South and Southeast. No sign of a gate of any kind. Not even a tiny energy tremor. We're going to have to stop looking—"

Izzy was interrupted by Matt grabbing him by the collar. His cool violet eyes were hot with rage." No! We'll stop looking for TK and Kari when we find TK and Kari! Do you understand?!" Matt lost control of himself and was violently shaking Izzy.

"Matt! Stop!" Joe leapt to Izzy's side, pulling Matt's clenched fists from Izzy's collar," He's just trying to help." Izzy fell to the ground. Panting and clutching his throat.

Matt looked from Izzy to Joe and back again," I'm not giving up."

Izzy coughed a few times before he could speak," What I was trying to say was that we're going to have to stop looking in Japan. We've covered the country…there's nothing here."

Mimi, who'd already gotten down from the table, kneeled and helped Izzy stand," No one's giving up, Matt. It's just that it might take longer than we'd like. We all want them back, Matt. We're doing all we can."

The anger had left Matt's eyes and they had once again begun to fill with tears. He thought of TK, his bright smile, his almost musical laughter. He thought of never seeing him again. The tears left Matt's eyes and began to pour down his cheeks. Tai stepped up behind Matt and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Matt's body began to shake as he turned and buried his face in Tai's shoulder. Tai gently held his sobbing friend and looked up at his fellow Digidestined, tears streaming down his own cheeks. No matter what happened, they had to keep looking.

***** 

:: Yolei Izumi and TK and Kari are still sitting on the purple couch. TK and Kari blink::

TK: We're still here?

Kari: Yep.

TK: Why?

::Yolei Izumi gets up off the couch and walks of screen. Moments later she returns and throws two sodas to Kari and TK and sits back down::

Yolei Izumi: 'Cause you've got sodas, now, okay?

::TK and Kari nod in agreement and open their sodas::

Yolei Izumi: Well, I got my ten reviews for the last one, so I'd like to see more! Please! I really want reviews! I live on reviews! If I don't get reviews I become very sad.

TK: ::looks up from his soda:: And she gets mean.

Yolei Izumi: I do not.

Kari: Last time she didn't get many reviews, she hid Tai's goggles, took Matt's harmonica away when she said he was making too much noise, sprayed Gatomon with a hose, and snapped at Izzy.

Yolei Izumi: Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten that. Poor Izzy…

::TK and Kari exchange a glance and go back to their sodas without saying anything::

Yolei Izumi: NE way, please review! I hope you like it. There should be more to come, unless I don't get enough reviews. So, if you like it, REVIEW IT! Bye, 'til next time! 


	3. Darkness

The Call of Destiny

The Call of Destiny

Yolei Izumi

****

Chapter 3: Darkness

TK's bright blue eyes seemed to glow as he blew into the wand he held, sending hundreds of little bubbles floating towards Kari. Kari giggled and reached up to catch one, even though she knew it would pop the moment it touched her hand. TK smiled and dipped the wand back in his bubble solution, which he'd fetched from his backpack. The two children sat on the stone floor of the throne room, TK's green backpack laid open on the floor beside them.

Kari smiled brightly at TK, causing her eyes to sparkle," Blow a big one, TK."

TK nodded and brought the wand to his lips. The tiny boy half-closed his eyes as he gently blew into the wand, forming a large sphere on the other side. Kari giggled again and clapped her hands as the bubble continued to grow. Once it reached a considerable size, it broke free of TK's restricting wand and began to float about the room. The two children quietly observed, their eyes filling with anticipation as they watched the bubble make its way to the window, waiting for it to slip outside and claim it's freedom from the confining room. Right as the shining sphere arrived at the window, a black breeze blew into the room, bursting the hopeful bubble.

The look of disappointment on the children's faces soon turned to horror as the dark wind began to take shape. Kari's eyes widened as she watched the black mass grow, and the small girl screamed when she realized what form it was taking.

A dark-hued ghost-like figure of a familiar vampire stood before them, smirking and softly chuckling.

TK grabbed Kari's hand and ran towards the door. Another gust of dark wind blocked them and took form. A dark and ghastly Puppetmon smiled up at them, calmly clutching his mallet in his wooden hands. TK began to tremble and turned to run in the other direction. A large box-like metal monster formed in the corner of the room. A clown-like creature took shape beside Myotismon, waving a handkerchief in an evilly smug greeting. The two children clung to each other, watching as old enemies continued to appear around the room. A crooked-winged, long pale-haired creature appeared near them. She raised her large, claw-like hand to her black lips as she cackled at their fear. A final gust of dark wind wound it's way around the room, forming a long serpentine dragon, it's head encased in a helmet of steel. The dragon roared as it lifted it's head up to the ceiling and glared down at the two chosen children on the floor. 

Myotismon grinned devilishly at the cowering children," I love what you've done with the palace, but pink really isn't my color," he smirked mockingly.

Kari gathered all of her courage and stood, taking a step forward, still holding TK's hand," This is my palace now. I use it to bring good, not force evil like you used to." She stared into his eyes, her voice never wavering. TK looked up at Kari, his eyes wide and full of awe at her fearlessness.

"It's your palace for now, but not for long. You can't escape us much longer."

Kari's soft brown eyes hardened as she returned Myotismon's icy glare," Escape you? We've already defeated you." Kari jumped as a few of the Dark Masters began to laugh. Puppetmon giggled with his almost child-like sadistic laughter. LadyDevimon's glossy black lips parted as she cackled, exposing her sharp fangs. MetalSeadramon bellowed deeply in a dragon-like attempt at a laugh.

"While it is true you have destroyed us," Myotismon continued, his purple lips curling up in a smile," Our dark energy lives on. You cannot deny that."

Kari gripped TK's hand tightly," What does that mean for us?"

"Now? Nothing. Soon? More than you could imagine," Myotismon laughed. "There is a new dark force in the Digital World. Our power is of no more use to us, but if given to this new force, it will surely become something you'll never be able to stop."

Puppetmon cast one last wooden smirk towards the children before he melted back into the formless black he had originally been and snaked his way back out the window. Machinedramon did the same. LadyDevimon winked and blew a tainted kiss to the children before making her exit. Peidmon threw up his handkerchief and caught it, grasping it tightly before loosening his grip and letting a black bat fly from his hand. He grinned and exited through the window like the others, soon followed by MetalSeadramon whose form began to fade as he slithered through the air. 

"Good bye, Chosen Children," Myotismon smiled, showing his fangs," You have not had your last brush with evil just yet."

Kari continued to stand firm as Myotismon left her castle by means of the window. Soon after he was gone, the fear and powerlessness overwhelmed her. Her legs began to shake and she knelt on the ground as she began to sob. Seeing Kari weakened, TK released the tears of terror he'd been holding back. Kari and TK cried in each other's arms for a few minutes before Kari gently pulled away. The girl sniffed and wiped her cheeks of tears while TK struggled to dry his eyes.

"TK?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"Get Patamon and Gatomon… I want to go home."

***** 

:: Yolei Izumi, TK, and Kari are still sitting on the Purple couch. Kari is wearing the black bucket hat, Yolei Izumi has the Goddess hat and TK has his faithful old hat back (by request of Yralih . ~_^)

Kari: ::pretends to cry:: I'm scared!!

TK: ::puts an arm around her:: Don't worry, it'll be okay.

Yolei Izumi: ::sighs and shakes her head:: I think I'm traumatizing these two with this… Oh, well… REVIEW!!! Please!? I love reviews. So, 'til next time, c-ya.


	4. Progress

The Call of Destiny

The Call of Destiny

Yolei Izumi

****

Chapter 4: Progress

"Anything yet?" Matt asked calmly.

Izzy pulled his gaze from the computer screen to shake his head sympathetically.

"Oh…" Matt replied sadly and gave Izzy a gentle smile.

Izzy smiled gently back. Matt had apologized for overreacting and was now sitting beside Izzy at the computer. Izzy didn't mind. He knew how hard it was for Matt to apologize to anyone for anything. He felt almost honored to be deemed worthy of one of his apologies. Izzy looked back at the screen. He was making a quick scan of Japan one last time by request of a much more humble Matt.

Mimi was back siting on the table, humming to herself in attempt to lighten the mood as she played with her skirt. Joe nervously watched her from his chair as he ran a hand through his deep blue hair. Sora was still sitting in the windowsill, letting Tai use her lap as a pillow. She sighed as she looked down at him. She'd just finished watching him cry himself to sleep. Sora gently flipped a lock of Tai's chestnut hair out of his face, silently hoping that his dreams were more pleasant than this.

~*~*~ 

"Kari, please don't go," Tai pleaded, desperation in his voice.

Kari looked back at her brother, innocence in her reddish-brown eyes," But, Tai, they need me."

"I need you!" Tai shouted back in protest.

Kari giggled," No you don't, Tai. You have the others. I won't be gone too long…" Kari smiled and turned to enter the swirling colors of the digital gate," Good bye, Tai."

Tai watched helplessly as his sister disappeared," Kari! Kari, come back!" The boy fell to his knees as he realized there was nothing he could do.

~*~*~

Tai jumped as he jolted awake, startling Sora.

"Tai! Tai, are you okay?"

Tai looked up into Sora's sympathetic eyes as he felt tears building in his own," Kari… she's really gone."

"Oh, Tai…" Sora's eyes saddened," No…no… We're going to find them."

Tai knew that Sora was as doubtful as he was, but hearing her reassuring words made him feel a little better and he smiled up at her gratefully. 

"Prodigious!"

The entire team of Digidestined looked over to Izzy, eager to hear what he had to say.

Matt studied the screen for a moment," What is it, Izzy?"

The mahogany-haired boy lifted a yellow-gloved hand to the screen, pointing out key areas," Do you see here where the scan colors are blue and purple instead of yellow?"

Matt nodded," Yeah, what's that mean?"

"A gate."

Within moments, all the Digidestined had gathered around Izzy and were watching as Izzy began typing commands.

Matt's face brightened as he smiled and jumped out of his chair," That means we can find TK!"

Izzy nodded," Possibly. And, most likely, Kari as well."

Tai rested a hand on Izzy's shoulder as he examined the screen," Great job, Iz! Where is it?"

Izzy beamed as he brought more windows up on the screen," Heightened View Terrace Park." 

Tai's eyes widened," Right where it was when they left!"

"Exactly," Izzy hit a final key and swiveled his chair to face the others," I suggest we get there quickly."

***** 

Yolei Izumi: Well? What do you think?

::TK and Kari exchange a glance and look back at Yolei Izumi::

Yolei Izumi: I know, I know. Don't even say it, it's kinda short.

Kari: Well, actually…

Yolei Izumi: Okay! Just bear with me for a bit. I promise they'll get longer as to come. Okay? There will be only a few more really short ones, then they'll start getting longer, okay?

TK: Actually, Yolei… We've finished our sodas… We wanted to know if we could have some more…

:: Yolei Izumi grumbles and gets up off the couch and wanders off screen. She comes back and tosses two sodas to Kari and TK::

TK and Kari: ::both smile brightly:: Thank you!

Yolei Izumi: ::grumbles:: NE way… REVIEW IT!!! Please review it! If you do, I'll write more, kay?


	5. Speed Demons

The Call of Destiny

The Call of Destiny

Yolei Izumi

****

Chapter 5: Speed Demons

"Where is it again?" Sora called back as she strapped on her ever-present helmet. 

"Heightened View Terrace Park, deep in the more vegetated region. Right where it was last time," Izzy replied as Sora grabbed the handlebars of her bicycle.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Sora smiled at Tai, who smiled back as he hopped on his bike.

Joe watched from his motor scooter as the two raced down the street. He looked back at the other three and smiled when he spotted Mimi looking helpless.

"Hey, Mimi? Want a ride? I can fit one more," Joe offered as he held up his extra helmet.

Mimi looked up at him and blinked her big brown eyes," Me?"

"C'mon, you can't complain about the helmet. It matches your skirt," Joe smiled. Mimi had been the only one to change her ensemble. After coming home, she'd grown tired of her "cowgirl" dress and was ready for something new. "Something new" was a short black skirt and a hot pink shirt. 

Mimi blinked down at her skirt and then back at Joe. "Okay," she smiled. "I have always wanted to ride one of these…"  
Joe handed her the helmet and nodded behind him. Mimi mounted the back of the scooter and put her arms around Joe's waist.

"Hold on tight," Joe warned as he began to rev the engine. Mimi nodded and tightened her grip on his waist. Joe took a deep breath and hit the gas.

Mimi screamed.

Matt and Izzy watched as Joe and Mimi sped down the street after Tai and Sora.

Izzy sighed," And I guess this leaves me with no form of transportation…"

Matt pulled up his bike and looked down at Izzy," Hey, no problem. Hop on."

Izzy looked up at Matt, confused.

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes before picking Izzy up and setting him on the handlebars. He hopped on and began to pedal," You know somethin'? You're heavier than TK."

Izzy began to look nervous as Matt pedaled faster, propelling them down the sidewalk," Uh, Matt… is this safe?"

Matt smiled as he turned, causing Izzy to grip the bars tightly," Not in the least. But that's why it's fun."

Joe winced as Mimi screamed. After she began giggling, Joe realized it had been more of a roller coaster scream than a scream of terror. He began to relax.

"You okay back there?"

Mimi answered only with more laughter.

Izzy began to scream too, but, unlike Mimi, Izzy was screaming out of fear for his life.

"Geez, Iz, will ya calm down?" Matt yelled.

Izzy stopped screaming and caught his breath," Do you do this often?"

Matt smiled and turned another curve, making Izzy more nervous," All the time."

Izzy tightened his grip on the bars under him," And how often does it end in injury?"

Matt looked thoughtful," Well, there was that one time I stopped too fast and launched TK into a rosebush… He was fine after a few days, though."

Izzy's eyes widened," That's less than comforting…"

Matt turned into Heightened View Terrace Park, the new obstacle of riding on rocky ground causing Izzy to become even more uncomfortable," Don't worry about it, Izzy, just try to keep your balance."

The bumpy ground caused the bike to become temporarily airborne. Izzy decided to take to screaming again.

`"Tai! Watch out!" Sora winced at the sound of screeching car tires as she pedaled after Tai," Are you crazy!?"

Tai glance over at Sora who'd managed to catch up with him and was now riding beside him," Not really. I just want to find Kari."

"If you get yourself killed, you'll never find her," Sora scolded.

Tai shook his head and turned," C'mon, Sora, You're falling behind!"

Sora let out a low, disapproving growl as she sped after him.

Joe swerved the scooter to turn left and glanced back at Mimi. The wind was blowing her long, bright-brown hair behind her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Mimi?"

Mimi laughed and hugged Joe tight around the waist," Go faster!"

Joe hesitated. He always listened to his conservative side and never went faster than necessary. But, after all… anything for Mimi, right?

"Sure thing," Joe gripped the handlebars and pressed the accelerator, boosting their speed just enough to be noticed. He slowed slightly only to turn onto the dirt trail that led into the park. The new earthy road provided a rockier ride. Mimi laughed again, enjoying every minute. Joe smiled and glanced back at the giggling girl who was squeezing his waist. Joe turned his attention back in front of him. He gasped and pressed firmly on the brake, turning slightly to add to his efforts to stop. The motor scooter slid, tearing up grass as it halted mere feet from the two stunned children on bicycles.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe asked after pausing a few moments to get his heart out of his throat.

Tai just nodded, his eyes wide and his goggles crooked.

Mimi peered over Joe's shoulder and smiled when she saw Tai and Sora. She waved happily, seemingly oblivious to how close to serious injury they all had been," Hi! Where are Matt and Izzy?"

The other three were snapped out of their dazed state by the proposal of this new question, none of them too sure of the answer. They were once more interrupted by the sound of a rapidly approaching scream.

"Geez, will you stop that already?!"

"Matt! Look out!"

A green bike driven by a violet-eyed blond burst through the nearby bushes, screeching to a halt. The small, terrified, orange-clad boy fell from the handlebars to the ground. The four children stared at Izzy in shock as he moaned and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Izzy, it wasn't all that bad."

Izzy groaned as he pressed his hands against the ground and pushed himself up," Well, now I know why TK always wore that helmet…"

***** 

Yolei Izumi: ::looks around muttering to herself:: Flarex9 took my frickin' couch! Just wait'll I get a hold of him. ::snaps her fingers, opening a rip in space and shots a few lavender fireballs from her fingertips through it:: 

:: Yolei Izumi's purple couch appears with TK and Kari sitting on it. A little mini fridge lands next to that::

Kari: Hi, Yolei! 

Yolei Izumi: Where have you been? 

TK: We were doing a disclaimer for Flarex9's Takari lemon. 

Yolei Izumi: ::moans:: Oh, no. He's pulled you two into that!? ::sighs and walks to the mini fridge:: And what's this? ::turns it on it's side and reads from it:: "Number Five. Property of Flarex9. Capsule Corp." Ahhh… A Dragonball product. Well, there's no place for it here. ::snaps her fingers, making Flarx9's mini fridge disappear:: We've got our own icebox with Japanese juices and sodas.

Kari: Speaking of which…

Yolei Izumi: ::smiles:: Help yourself, guys. ::watches as TK and Kari run off screen to the icebox and takes a seat on her couch:: Well then, I suppose it's time for you to review this. Please leave a review. I'll decide whether or not to finish this based on how many I get. And whoever "********" is, there is no need to remain anonymous. Email me or something, and maybe we can work something out. I want to please my readers. That goes for all of you! I can do requests, if you like. Email me, and we'll talk, but until then, sayonara!


	6. Myotismon's Dungeon Gate

The Call of Destiny

The Call of Destiny

Yolei Izumi

****

Chapter 6: Myotismon's Dungeon Gate 

Kari sifted through TK's backpack, searching for something, her eyes full of worry and concentration with a hint of fear. The room was dark, not brightened and decorated like the rest of the castle has been. It was lighted with a few recently lit white candles, whose light softly flickered off the walls.

"Hurry, Kari. Did you find them?"

Kari neglected to reply. After a moment she looked up, holding up the stack of cards for TK to see," Here they are."

"I'll take them."

Kari followed the voice and looked up towards the ceiling to see a large pair of blue eyes gazing back at her, almost hidden by the darkness. Kari wasn't afraid but instead held the cards up towards the voice. The small white creature leapt from the shadows, snatching the cards from the child's hand.

Kari turned to face the cat and forced a smile," Thank you, Gatomon."

The cat-like creature nodded and walked to the small cylinder of stone that stood beside a large stone slab. Kari picked up TK's backpack and joined him in front of the stone slab, handing it to him.

TK looked at Kari, concerned," Are you okay?"

Kari looked back at the room illuminated by only a few candles," Yeah, I'm just worried about leaving the Digiworld…"

TK smiled reassuringly," Don't worry, Kari. We're coming back, aren't we?"

"You'd better be," Gatomon purred, looking up from placing cards in the chart etched on the stone," I'd be pretty displeased with nobody around to fill the cat dish."

Kari smiled at Gatomon's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Be careful. I don't know what we'd do if something happened to either of you," Patamon added from his perch on a pillar. He clutched a small candle in his tiny paw, protecting himself from the darkness.

"Don't worry, Patamon," TK smiled as brightly as ever," We'll be really careful, right Kari?"

Kari smiled and nodded in agreement," Right."

"Are you ready?" Gatomon asked.

TK glanced at Kari, who nodded," We're ready."

The cat-like animal held up the last card, clutching it in her large tiger paw. Gently, she placed it in the last space. The stone slab split in the center, parting to reveal a wall of swirling light and color. The two children looked at each other one last time and stepped forward slowly entering the gate.

Gatomon and Patamon watched in awe as their human partners were swallowed by the mysterious portal. Patamon stood on his pillar before calling out again," Be careful!"

TK's voice responded," We will!"

The stone slabs vibrated and began to reconseal the gateway, sealing it with an echoing slam. Gatomon looked up at Patamon as she began to collect the cards. The two shared a concerned look. There was nothing to do but wait now.

***** 

Yolei Izumi: Well…?

Kari: Wow… that was…. 

TK: Really short.

Yolei Izumi: Shut up. ::sighs in frustration:: 

TK: And how long has it been since…

Yolei Izumi: I know! I know! I've been REALLY lazy and haven't typed up much lately…. Sorry… I promise I'll at least TRY to work on it, kay?

Kari: ::smiles:: Okay. I guess.

Yolei Izumi: Okay then. REVIEW TIME! ::grins happily:: You've gotta review now! Cuz I said so! Please review! I love reviews! And I promise, if I receive ten more reviews after I post this, not only will I continue on this, I'll give Kari and TK another soda.

::TK and Kari perk up at this and motion for the readers to review the story::

Yolei Izumi: ::smiles to herself:: Sometimes I'm just too smart… NE way. Til next time... SAYANORA!! 

__


	7. Reunited

The Call of Destiny  
  
Yolei Izumi  
  
1 Chapter 7: Reunited  
  
"Well, where do we go from here?" Tai asked as he leaned his bicycle against a tree.  
  
Izzy carefully brushed off his laptop and opened it, slowly typing in carefully selected commands.  
  
Joe climbed off of his cycle and offered a hand up to Mimi to help her down. Mimi softly rested her hand in Joe's, causing him to blush and reveal his true shyness, and gracefully slid down from the mass of blue painted metal. She lifted off the helmet, setting it on the motor scooter's seat. Her hands immediately flew to her hair, fluffing a few crimped strands as she made sure they were still pulled back in her pink scrunchi. Mimi closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, inadvertently flaunting her long eyelashes, Joe blushing and smiling dumbly the whole time. She smiled at the others in her graceful way, helping brighten the other's hopes with her innocently expectant look.  
  
"Well, Izzy?"  
  
The computer lover clicked a few keys and waited patiently. His onyx eyes observed the screen and he lifted a hand to point behind the rest of the Digidestined. They collectively turned to see a soft glow radiating from the nearby trees and bushes.  
  
Tai took in a breath and held it, mesmerized by the sight, the glow of the gate softly falling on his face. Gathering his courage, Tai stepped forward and through the bushes, soon followed by the others. They all froze when they saw the huge wall of swirling color, casting it's warm glow on the faces of all the Chosen Children. Tai stepped up to it, his eyes filed with wonder. He cautiously lifted a finger and touched the surface, watching as the swirling colors formed rings around his finger, leaving ripples as he ran his finger down it's liquid-like surface. He withdrew his hand and glanced behind him. The other Digidestined had assembled themselves behind him. They cast random looks, some nods, some smiles, some simply small head gestures, all encouraging him to go on. He could tell from the look in their eyes that they believed in him. They were ready to follow him anywhere, no matter what he did. Tai looked over each of them. Mimi with her gentle brown eyes. Joe's deep eyes, thinking, shaded by his glasses, Sora's red eyes bright with expectation, Izzy with his dark onyx eyes observing all, and finally Matt. Matt with his infinitely deep violet eyes, pleading, begging, waiting. All of them urging him to continue. Tai's own eyes began to fill with determination. He felt the power of the team, and it told him to go on. Tai turned back to the gate, pressing his hand against it, watching as it sank into it's liquidy depths. He prepared to plunge into the swirling vertical pool but stopped when he saw something.  
  
A tiny hand.  
  
Tai stopped as his jaw slowly fell open. He watched the small hand slowly emerge from the liquid wall next to him, his eyes beginning to water as a second hand began to show itself beside the first. He knew those hands…. Those tiny slender fingers, that soft, pale skin… Tai barely noticed as a second pair of hands began to emerge from the gate. Tai pulled his hand from the gate and stared at the emerging figure. It all went too slowly for him. Tears began to run down Tai's face when he saw the next thing to emerge from the swirling color wall. A face. A face he'' cried for every night for the past week. The tiny delicate face of his cherished sister. Tai refused to wait any longer and grasped the tiny hands in his own, pulling the small girl out of the mystic quicksand that separated them and into his arms, tears now soaking his cheeks.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"TK!"  
  
Matt held his brother to his chest, weeping more than he'd ever wept in his life. Sweet tears of joy dominated his cheeks as he embraced his beloved sibling, never wanting to let go.  
  
Mimi smiled at the sight of the reunion and began to step forward to join. She was stopped by Sora's hand on her shoulder. The redhead slowly shook her head and smiled at the brunette.  
  
"Let them have their time."  
  
TK hugged Matt back, not quite sure of the problem," What's wrong Matt? Why are you crying?"  
  
Kari wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, reassuring her brother that she was really there. She knew how he must've felt. Back when he had to leave her to go to the Digital World, she had missed him terribly. She knew he must have felt the same way. She smiled, tears slowly forming inher own eyes. She hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you Tai. I won't leave you again."  
  
*****  
  
Yolei Izumi: *shoves lollypops in TK and Kari's mouths before they can say a word* Yes, yes, I know it's been a LONG time since I've posted on this, but here it is. Chapter 7. PLEASE review… I run on reviews. I neeeeed reviews! *begging look*  
  
TK and Kari: Mmmph…  
  
Yolei Izumi: -.-; *hands them their sodas* You guys didn't meet your review quota last time, but I'm giving them their sodas anyway. Cuz I'm NICE! So make up for it and review!! Now! Please!! Til next time, SAYANORA!! 


End file.
